The present disclosure relates to aircraft galley systems for commercial aircraft. In-flight catering services typically incorporate self-contained refrigeration units that are cooled to prevent spoilage of food prior to distribution to passengers, and to keep beverages at desired serving temperatures, as well as separate ovens for heating food in the preparation of hot meals to be served aboard aircraft. Currently space must be allocated for each of the heating and cooling devices separately, either in the same galley or in different galleys.
A modular aircraft galley may utilize several vertical and horizontal structural elements for accommodating slide-in devices or items of equipment such as galley inserts or galley appliances. The galley can include structural elements that form an essentially unchangeable basic element providing connection elements for the mechanical connection and interfacing of the slide-in devices or items of equipment, so that various kinds of the slide-in devices or items of equipment can be interchanged at various locations. Such modular aircraft galley systems typically use the outer case of a galley insert or galley appliance, such as an oven, refrigerator or other such device, as the principal mechanism for locating the galley insert or galley appliance in an inner cavity or liner of a galley.